cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact
The Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact (STOP or Sunshine Treaty Organization Bloc) is an active amity and cooperation pact with signatories that seek to conduct more direct and healthier relationships in economic, social, and cooperative terms. STOP was originally created by the United States of JBR, was created several days after the Bobo-JBR Treaty of Amity and Cooperation was signed, and was partially based on that treaty, with similar wording. This bloc is not at the alliance-level. The bloc went effective starting on February 13th, 2011. The Southeast Coalition was allowed entrance into the bloc without application prior to the bloc's effectiveness. Sunshine Treaty Organization Bloc Preamble This bloc aims to allow all signatories to have closer and healthier relationships with each other. This bloc also aims to create good relations and cooperation between the signatories. The goal of STOP is to create a more sane, safe, and calm environment for signatories to coordinate help, support, and assistance with each other. This bloc does not replace the use of alliances; membership in an alliance is encouraged by STOP, but this bloc is in place to allow countries that are not in the same alliance to conduct a more defined and closer relationship. Article I: Peace and War The signatories shall take all measures to avoid armed conflict against each other, and should attempts fail, to reach a diplomatic agreement as efficiently as possible. No signatory shall knowingly take actions that could directly lead to war against any of the others. If any signatory is in a state of war with another party, the others shall not provide assistance of any kind to the other party if it would give it an advantage over the warring signatory. Should the alliances of any the signatories declare hostility or war on each other, the signatories are encouraged to continue conducting good relations at the end of the war. If the victorious alliance declares no such friendliness shall abide, then that order is to be followed. Signatories shall not send aid to each other unless given discretion by their respective alliances. Article II: Friendship The signatories agree to continue friendly relations with each other, including being polite and respectful in communication both official and casual. Citizens of each nation shall treat those of the others as brothers and sisters. Signatories agree to allow other signatories' citizens to enter their nations with an extended visa time of a minimum of 90 days and be given support in times of emergency, abduction, going missing, etc. Article III: Cooperation The signatories shall cooperate in furthering shared goals. Information and resource exchanges of any kind to this end are encouraged. Additionally, the signatories shall not hesitate to take the initiative in completing or starting new goals. If a nation does not share a goal of another, it is not required to cooperate in that goal. Should any signatory come into possession of information that could harm or benefit another, it is required to share this information as quickly as possible. Article IV: Assistance At any time, any signatory may request assistance of any kind, except military, from another. This request should be complied with unless an appropriate reason for not complying can be supplied. Requests should be appropriate and within the abilities of the other nation(s) to fulfill. Signatories should also ask their superiors (alliances) before aiding for any given reason. Article V: Admission Should a country wish to join STOP, the current signatories should be notified and be given 72 hours to vote whether or not the applicant should join. At least 75% approval is required for admission. However, if there are exactly two signatories in the bloc, 100% approval is required. If there are exactly three signatories, 66% approval is required. If there is a tie, no official response is made after 72 hours, or admission is declined, the applicant must wait 48 hours before re-applying. If a current signatory invites a non-signatory to join, this should be made known to the other signatories. If approved, the invited signatory may join at any given time. Section 1: Membership Any country may join STOP and no signatory within the bloc may try to prevent any country from joining. A country wishing to apply may formally state its intentions on joining STOP. After the formal application, there will be 72 hours given to all the current signatories to discuss whether or not the applicant should join, as described in the above Article. Article VI: Withdrawal Any signatory of the treaty may terminate its membership and obligations by giving 72 hours notice to the other signatories. After 72 hours from the notice, the signatory will no longer be part of STOP and will be required to re-apply should it wish to re-join. Once withdrawn, the ex-signatory will no longer be bound by the treaty. Article VII: Expulsion Any signatory that is deemed no longer in accordance with the goals of STOP but has not withdrawn or violated a rule can be considered for expulsion. There will be a 48-hour voting period during which the other current signatories vote whether or not the considered signatory should be expelled from STOP. There must be at least a 75% majority (100% or 66% if there are exactly 2 or 3 signatories, respectively, that are not being considered for expulsion) of voting members in order to expel the signatory under consideration. The considered signatory may not participate in the voting but may give its testimony on its intentions to stay. Any signatory expelled must wait seven days before re-applying should it wish to re-join. Once expelled, the ex-signatory will no longer be bound by the treaty. Article VIII: Amendments Any part of this treaty may be modified by unanimous consent of all signatories. Voting on amendments will take place 72 hours after the amendment has been formally proposed and deliberated. An amendment to the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact requires approval from three fourths of voting signatories. Section 1: Upgrading/Downgrading Every three months, the signatories will meet up and vote in a 72-hour voting session whether or not the treaty shall be upgraded or downgraded. Three-fourths approval is required for the treaty to upgrade or downgrade. Once enacted, the treaty cannot be reverted unless there is a unanimous vote for a revert 24 hours after the vote is made. The treaty may not be upgraded higher than a treaty of amity and cooperation or lower than a treaty of friendship. Signed For the United States of JBR * , President * Jakeb Norton, Monarch * Hayden Painter, Vice President * High Executive Committee, Executive Branch For Bobogoobo * , Supreme Leader For the Southeast Coalition *Bryan Minghan, Prime Minister Category:JBR Category:Treaties Category:Blocs